Naruto and Akame ga Kill Challenge
by AnimeandFanficLover
Summary: Akame/Naruto Challenge


Naruto/Akame ga Kill Challenge:

Title: Assassin and Shinobi (or whatever you want it to be)

This story takes place after the canon story-line of Akame ga Kill, where Akame (besides Najenda) is the only survivor of Night Raid. Akame's travels has her end up in the Elemental Nations, more specifically, Konoha. Eh... When Akame hits the Hidden Leaf Village, you guys can do whatever you want with the story. How long it takes for her to set into Konoha is up to you? It could take a single chapter, maybe two or three...or even a whole ten chapters. Just remember, if it does take ten chapters for her to settle into the Leaf Village, then I'm expecting a long...maybe VERY long fanfic as Akame settling into the Leaf Village should only be the BEGINNING of the story.

This challenge fanfic explanation may be short, mostly due to the fact that it's also a Naruto character (more specifically Naruto himself) ending in the universe of Akame ga Kill, so seeing it happen the other way around, I'll be happy with anything. However there are some rules...

1) The story must take place after the Nine Tailed Fox attack, but before the Uchiha Massacre. Whether the Uchiha clan gets destroyed and Sasuke reminds the only survivor in the end, is up to you. The story can be an AU to the Naruto universe or totally follow the canon plot. Once again...all up to you.

2) Akame must keep her identity hidden. That means no revealing to random strangers that she used to belong to a 'criminal' organization called Night Raid, and no revealing The One Hit Killer: Murasame..unless you want someone, like Danzo to get a hold of her.

3) Akame is 'emotionally repressed'. Not saying that she's mentally ill. Just saying that she's really good at hiding her emotions. Not to be confused with emotionless, as Akame does have feelings, she just chooses not to express it most of the time. After everything that happened and the deaths of all her friends, I expect Akame to be just as emotionless as when she was in the beginning of Akame ga Kill, if not, more. So, at first, she should be portrayed as a cold and stoic individual into she starts to warm up to others. In short terms, to make it easier for people to understand, Akame should be a kuudere.

4) Now here comes pairings... Akame can be paired up with anyone... Just make it realistic, meaning no crack pairings or pairings that I would find just plain weird, no matter how you do it. Meaning no Akame/Gai pairing! Just thinking about it, gives me the creeps. And since some characters are already married or are lovers by the time Akame appears...that means... No Akame/Minato (well, she can't be paired with him anyway since he's dead already), Asuma/Akame, Fugaku/Akame, Hizashi/Akame, or Hiashi/Akame. None of those pairings. However, you can make a Akame/Kakashi pairing, or any other pairing that you can think of that isn't that I told you that are forbidden. If you want you completely make up an OC to be paired up with Akame. I don't care as long as it's believe-able. There is one pairing that I'm not sure on...is Itachi/Akame. The whole age difference is catching me off. By this time Itachi is what...thirteen or fourteen years old, even though he acts older, much older than that, and Akame is around seventeen or eighteen years of age. I don't mind the whole younger woman/older man (as long as the dude isn't ten years older than his love interest...two or three years older is fine, but a whole decade is a no-no), but reverse way, around younger man/older woman, I don't know. It makes be feel weird. If you make it realistic enough than I might overcome the weirdness of the whole younger man/older woman of the Itachi/Akame pairing. Because I, myself, find it just as good of an optional pairing as Akame/Kakashi, just the age difference weird me out. But if you are going to pair Akame up with Itachi then I'm going to assume that you are going on the route where you avoid the Uchiha Massacre, as Akame will NOT join the Akatsuki! Under no or any circumstance should she join the Akatsuki! Or the story just have Akame paired up with no one. There doesn't have to be a pairing in the story. This is just a rule, if you decide to have a pairing.

5) The last and final rule for the challenge... ABSOLUTELY NO HAREM OR REVERSE HAREM! I hate harem with a passion! And would not touch this story, if there's a harem in it. I'm just going to say it... Harems ruins a story! No matter what you think, at the end of the day, harems ruins the plot of a fanfic because authors are more focused on the guy 'doing' two or three girls at once and how 'kinky' they can make it then the actually story/plot itself! So, NO HAREM! None whatsoever! Now, I don't mind love triangles or love squares, as I am pretty fond of those myself...just long as the guy/girl picks only ONE guy/girl in the end. He/she can NOT end up with more than ONE guy/girl! Meaning, a love triangle or a love square should only be used for drama and nothing more. One guy, one girl... Got it?

Well, those are all the rules for the Akame ga Kill/Naruto crossover. I hope you enjoy writing as I enjoy reading what you write...!


End file.
